After years of study in necrosis of tumors, tumor necrosis factors (TNFs) α and β were finally cloned in 1984. The ensuing years witnessed the emergence of a superfamily of TNF cytokines, including fas ligand (FasL), CD27 ligand (CD27L), CD30 ligand (CD30L), CD40 ligand (CD40L), TNF-related apoptosis-inducing ligand (TRAIL, also designated AGP-1), osteoprotegerin binding protein (OPG-BP or OPG ligand), 4-1BB ligand, LIGHT, APRIL, and TALL-1. Smith et al. (1994), Cell 76: 959-962; Lacey et al. (1998), Cell 93: 165-176; Chichepotiche et al. (1997), J. Biol. Chem. 272: 32401-32410; Mauri et al. (1998), Immunity 8: 21-30; Hahne et al. (1998), J. Exp. Med. 188: 1185-90; Shu et al. (1999), J. Leukocyte Biology 65: 680-3. This family is unified by its structure, particularly at the C-terminus. In addition, most members known to date are expressed in immune compartments, although some members are also expressed in other tissues or organs, as well. Smith et al. (1994), Cell 76: 959-62. All ligand members, with the exception of LT-α, are type II transmembrane proteins, characterized by a conserved 150 amino acid region within C-terminal extracellular domain. Though restricted to only 20-25% identity, the conserved 150 amino acid domain folds into a characteristic β-pleated sheet sandwich and trimerizes. This conserved region can be proteolytically released, thus generating a soluble functional form. Banner et al. (1993), Cell 73: 431-445.
Many members within this ligand family are expressed in lymphoid enriched tissues and play important roles in the immune system development and modulation. Smith et al. (1994). For example, TNFα is mainly synthesized by macrophages and is an important mediator for inflammatory responses and immune defenses. Tracey & Cerami (1994), Ann. Rev. Med. 45: 491-503. Fas-L, predominantly expressed in activated T cell, modulates TCR-mediated apoptosis of thymocytes. Nagata, S. & Suda, T. (1995) Immunology Today 16: 39-43; Castrim et al. (1996), Immunity 5: 617-27. CD40L, also expressed by activated T cells, provides an essential signal for B cell survival, proliferation and immunoglobulin isotype switching. Noelle (1996), Immunity 4: 415-9.
The cognate receptors for most of the TNF ligand family members have been identified. These receptors share characteristic multiple cysteine-rich repeats within their extracellular domains, and do not possess catalytic motifs within cytoplasmic regions. Smith et al. (1994). The receptors signal through direct interactions with death domain proteins (e.g. TRADD, FADD, and RIP) or with the TRAF proteins (e.g. TRAF2, TRAF3, TRAF5, and TRAF6), triggering divergent and overlapping signaling pathways, e.g. apoptosis, NF-KB activation, or JNK activation. Wallach et al. (1999), Annual Review of Immunology 17: 331-67. These signaling events lead to cell death, proliferation, activation or differentiation. The expression profile of each receptor member varies. For example, TNFR1 is expressed on a broad spectrum of tissues and cells, whereas the cell surface receptor of OPGL is mainly restricted to the osteoclasts. Hsu et al. (1999) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 96: 3540-5.
A number of research groups have recently identified TNF family ligands with the same or substantially similar sequence. The ligand has been variously named neutrokine α (WO 98/18921, published May 7, 1998), 63954 (WO 98/27114, published Jun. 25, 1998), TL5 (EP 869 180, published Oct. 7, 1998), NTN-2 (WO 98/55620 and WO 98/55621, published Dec. 10, 1998), TNRL1-alpha (WO 9911791, published Mar. 11, 1999), kay ligand (WO99/12964, published Mar. 18, 1999), and AGP-3 (U.S. Prov. App. Nos. 60/119,906, filed Feb. 12, 1999 and 60/166,271, filed Nov. 18, 1999, respectively); and TALL-1 (WO 00/68378, published Nov. 16, 2000). Each of these references is hereby incorporated by reference. Hereinafter, the ligands reported therein are collectively referred to as TALL-1.
TALL-1 is a member of the TNF ligand superfamily that is functionally involved in B cell survival and proliferation. Transgenic mice overexpressing TALL-1 had severe B cell hyperplasia and lupus-like autoimmune disease. Khare et al. (2000) PNAS 97(7):3370-3375). Both TACI and BCMA serve as cell surface receptors for TALL-1. Gross et al. (2000), Nature 404: 995-999; Ware (2000), J. Exp. Med. 192(11): F35-F37; Ware (2000), Nature 404: 949-950; Xia et al. (2000), J. Exp. Med. 192(1):137-143; Yu et al. (2000), Nature Immunology 1(3):252-256; Marsters et al. (2000), Current Biology 10:785-788; Hatzoglou et al. (2000) J. of Immunology 165:1322-1330; Shu et al. (2000) PNAS 97(16):9156-9161; Thompson et al. (2000) J. Exp. Med. 192(1):129-135; Mukhopadhyay et al. (1999) J. Biol. Chem. 274(23): 15978-81; Shu et al. (1999) J. Leukocyte Biol. 65:680-683; Gruss et al. (1995) Blood 85(12): 3378-3404; Smith et al. (1994), Cell 76: 959-962; U.S. Pat. No. 5,969,102, issued Oct. 19, 1999; WO 00/67034, published Nov. 9, 2000; WO 00/40716, published Jul. 13, 2000; WO 99/35170, published Jul. 15, 1999. Both receptors are expressed on B cells and signal through interaction with TRAF proteins. In addition, both TACI and BCMA also bind to another TNF ligand family member, APRIL. Yu et al. (2000), Nature Immunology 1(3):252-256. APRIL has also been demonstrated to induce B cell proliferation.
To date, no recombinant or modified proteins employing peptide modulators of TALL-1 have been disclosed. Recombinant and modified proteins are an emerging class of therapeutic agents. Useful modifications of protein therapeutic agents include combination with the “Fc” domain of an antibody and linkage to polymers such as polyethylene glycol (PEG) and dextran. Such modifications are discussed in detail in a patent application entitled, “Modified Peptides as Therapeutic Agents,” published WO 00/24782, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety.
A much different approach to development of therapeutic agents is peptide library screening. The interaction of a protein ligand with its receptor often takes place at a relatively large interface. However, as demonstrated for human growth hormone and its receptor, only a few key residues at the interface contribute to most of the binding energy. Clackson et al. (1995), Science 267: 383-6. The bulk of the protein ligand merely displays the binding epitopes in the right topology or serves functions unrelated to binding. Thus, molecules of only “peptide” length (2 to 40 amino acids) can bind to the receptor protein of a given large protein ligand. Such peptides may mimic the bioactivity of the large protein ligand (“peptide agonists”) or, through competitive binding, inhibit the bioactivity of the large protein ligand (“peptide antagonists”).
Phage display peptide libraries have emerged as a powerful method in identifying such peptide agonists and antagonists. See, for example, Scott et al. (1990), Science 249: 386; Devlin et al. (1990), Science 249: 404; U.S. Pat. No. 5,223,409, issued Jun. 29, 1993; U.S. Pat. No. 5,733,731, issued Mar. 31, 1998; U.S. Pat. No. 5,498,530, issued Mar. 12, 1996; U.S. Pat. No. 5,432,018, issued Jul. 11, 1995; U.S. Pat. No. 5,338,665, issued Aug. 16, 1994; U.S. Pat. No. 5,922,545, issued Jul. 13, 1999; WO 96/40987, published Dec. 19, 1996; and WO 98/15833, published Apr. 16, 1998 (each of which is incorporated by reference in its entirety). In such libraries, random peptide sequences are displayed by fusion with coat proteins of filamentous phage. Typically, the displayed peptides are affinity-eluted against an immobilized target protein. The retained phages may be enriched by successive rounds of affinity purification and repropagation. The best binding peptides may be sequenced to identify key residues within one or more structurally related families of peptides. See, e.g., Cwirla et al. (1997), Science 276: 1696-9, in which two distinct families were identified. The peptide sequences may also suggest which residues may be safely replaced by alanine scanning or by mutagenesis at the DNA level. Mutagenesis libraries may be created and screened to further optimize the sequence of the best binders. Lowman (1997), Ann. Rev. Biophys. Biomol. Struct. 26: 401-24.
Structural analysis of protein-protein interaction may also be used to suggest peptides that mimic the binding activity of large protein ligands. In such an analysis, the crystal structure may suggest the identity and relative orientation of critical residues of the large protein ligand, from which a peptide may be designed. See, e.g., Takasaki et al. (1997), Nature Biotech. 15: 1266-70. These analytical methods may also be used to investigate the interaction between a receptor protein and peptides selected by phage display, which may suggest further modification of the peptides to increase binding affinity.
Other methods compete with phage display in peptide research. A peptide library can be fused to the carboxyl terminus of the lac repressor and expressed in E. coli. Another E. coli-based method allows display on the cell's outer membrane by fusion with a peptidoglycan-associated lipoprotein (PAL). Hereinafter, these and related methods are collectively referred to as “E. coli display.” In another method, translation of random RNA is halted prior to ribosome release, resulting in a library of polypeptides with their associated RNA still attached. Hereinafter, this and related methods are collectively referred to as “ribosome display.” Other methods employ peptides linked to RNA; for example, PROfusion technology, Phylos, Inc. See, for example, Roberts & Szostak (1997), Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 94: 12297-303. Hereinafter, this and related methods are collectively referred to as “RNA-peptide screening.” Chemically derived peptide libraries have been developed in which peptides are immobilized on stable, non-biological materials, such as polyethylene rods or solvent-permeable resins. Another chemically derived peptide library uses photolithography to scan peptides immobilized on glass slides. Hereinafter, these and related methods are collectively referred to as “chemical-peptide screening.” Chemical-peptide screening may be advantageous in that it allows use of D-amino acids and other unnatural analogues, as well as non-peptide elements. Both biological and chemical methods are reviewed in Wells & Lowman (1992), Curr. Opin. Biotechnol. 3: 355-62. Conceptually, one may discover peptide mimetics of any protein using phage display, RNA-peptide screening, and the other methods mentioned above.